crossfirefpsfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
The''' M4 carbine''' is heavily used by the U.S military. It is slated to eventually replace the M16 rifle for most combat units in the United States Army. The M4A1 is very popular for several reasons. It has decent accuracy, fairly low recoil and moderate damage. It is a great gun for beginners, is good for almost any situation and is available without any rank requirements. At close distance, it falls short to higher-power rifles such as the AK-47. SCAR Heavy and Shotgun. Medium range is the strength of the M4A1 because of its decent accuracy and medium recoil. Bursting may be required at long range; single shots over long distances hit well. However, as players rank up, they may choose to abandon the M4A1 in favor of even more accurate, lower-recoil rifles such as the SCAR Light or XM8. All in all, the M4A1 is a reliable weapon with decent stats and not entirely obsoleted by higher-ranked weapons. The M4A1 has good rate of fire and is effective at close range. M4A1-X M4A1-X is another brand of the M4A1 series in CrossFire, featuring a different design and stats. It no longer has a carrying handle and the front barrel is now mounted with a stick handle, an unusable flashlight and a silencer. Despite the appearance, the M4A1-X functions very similar to the regular M4A1, but with higher accuracy and damage dealing. Variants M4A1 variants: * M4A1 Gold: Ammo +8, gold finish, slightly enhanced firing rate. Available in Z8 CF for 100 coupons. * M4A1 Stripes: CF Europe and CF Vietnam, limited edition. * M4A1 Stripes Gold : Golden version of the M4A1 Stripe, ammo +10, no silencer. Available in CF Vietnam * M4A1 Camo: CF Philippines, ECoin Item. 35 rounds magazine without silencer * M4A1 Pink: 35 rounds magazine with partial pink skill. Available in CF Vietnam as event prize * M4A1 CB: M4A1 Sakura/Spring without silencer. Available in CF Japan. * M4A1 Adv: Ammo +5, silencer, camo finish. Available for rental for ZP. * M4A1 Silver: Ammo +5, silencer, silver finish. This is the same as M4A1 Advanced, but permanent. Available for 8900 BP. Another version seems to exist, which does not have a silencer * M4A1 Ultimate Silver : Ammo +5, silencer, complete silver skill. Available in CF China * M4A1 Crystal: Ammo +5, silencer, crystal finish. Available for 80 coupons. * M4A1 Custom Crystal: Ammo +5, silencer, crystal finish, dot-sight scope. None of the stat enhancements of the M4A1 Custom. Obtained by getting any 20 ribbons. Available in CF Vietnam's Black Market * M4A1 Tiger: Ammo +5, silencer, tiger stripes. Same as the M4A1 Adv. Available in CF China and CF Vietnam as event prize, CF Indonesian in ZP Crates. * M4A1 Red Dragon: Ammo +5, silencer. Available in CF CN, CF VN and CF PH * M4A1 Sakura / Spring: Ammo +5, silencer. Available from ZP crate during spring season (March). Also available in CF Vietnam Black Market * M4A1 Liberty: Ammo +5, silencer. Available for 25 coupons for 30 days during and after Independence Day. * M4A1 Bronze: Silencer, bronze skill. Available in CF China, CF Europe and CF Vietnam: limited edition. CF Philippines: Given to those players who complete the mission card for 90 days. * M4A1 Custom: Ammo +5, silencer, dot-sight scope, greatly enhanced accuracy and slightly reduced weight. Available from ZP crates and for 60 coupons. Available in CF Vietnam with regular ammo capacity * M4A1-E: Ammo +5, silencer, optical zoom scope, sand finish. Available in ZP crates. None of the enhancements of the M4A1 Custom. Limited edition in CF Vietnam. * M4A1 S Patriot: Also called M4A1 S Bandage in Asian versions of CF. Ammo +5, silencer and dot-sight scope, with bandage-camo skin. * M4A1 WCG: Variant for WCG tournaments. * M4A1 WEM : Variant for WEM tournaments * M4A1 Royal Dragon: Ammo +5, silencer, available in a limited time crate in CF NA/PH/VN in the "Royal Dragon" update. * M4A1 Pinoy Pride: A Philippines version of M4A1 with silencer. * M4A1-S DC: Available in CrossFire Philippines and CF Vietnam in Mega Lotto / Black Market. Ammo Capacity 35/105. M4A1-X variants: * M4A1 X Camo: Available in CF China. * M4A1 X Gold: Available in CF China Trivia * The M4A1 is available on the ground in many Elimination maps (Crossroads, Alaska, etc.), along with the AK-47 and AWM. * This gun was so very popular. Even higher ranks uses M4A1 than any other guns. * In CF Philippines, you can obtain a locked M4A1 (3 Days) that can only unlocked when your rank is Sergeant 3 3rd Class. Gallery M4A1-PinoyPride Silencer.jpg|M4a1 Pony Ride M4A1-Tiger.png|M4a1 Tiger M4A1 CB-30T75-.jpg|M4a1 CB M4A1 Camo( 5 I).png|M4a1 Camo M4A1 Crystal-2.png|M4a1 Crystal M4A1 Custom Crystal-2.png|M4a1 Custom Crystal M4A1 Pink( 5 I 5%exp).png|M4a1 Pink M4A1 Silver(A)-36T72-.png|M4a1 Silver M4a1-rd.jpg|M4a1 Royal Dragon M4a1 adv.png|M4a1 Adv M4a1 bandage.png|M4a1-S Bandage M4a1 custom.png|M4a1 Custom M4a1 gold 1.png|M4a1 Stripe Gold M4a1 red dragon.png|M4a1 Red Dragon M4a1 sakura.png|M4a1 Sakura M4a1 silver.png|M4a1 Silver (No Silencer) M4a1 stripe.png|M4a1 Stripe M4a1 usa.png|M4a1 Liberty WCG-M4A1-2.png|M4a1 WCG (Japan) M4A1 X Camo( 5 I).png|M4a1-X Camo M4A1 X Gold-36T108-.png|M4a1-X Gold M4A1-X-Gold-2.png|M4a1-X Gold Category:Rifle Category:M4A1 Variants Category:Weapons Category:Primary